The Fated Couple
by littleasian1081
Summary: Kagome Higurashi always tries her best to please everyone around her. One weekend she went out with her a group of her friends when she ran into her arrogant boss, Inuyasha Takahashi. After having too much to drink, Kagome's life changed forever.
1. Kagome Higurashi

A/N: This is my first FanFiction so I would like to warn you ahead of time that I have a problem with my grammar. If you found an error/s please tell so I know what not to do in the next following chapters. This FanFiction has been inspired by 2 of my favorite Asian Drama: Fated to Love You and Oum Ruk (Chain of Love). This story is rated M/R for: hard language, sexuality, and drug abused. I will warn you again in the beginning of each chapter if the chapter contains one of these things.

_**Summary**_: Kagome Higurashi's life is simple. She has a job in the Japan's #1 company, is loved by her family and friends, and most of all she has a boyfriend for two years now. However at work, she is known as the pleaser. She pleases and does favors for everyone at work. Things started to changed when Kagome decided to go out one weekend with her friends. However, that weekend changed her life forever.

_**The Fated Couple**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Higurashi-chan" said an old man as he waved hello to the young woman walking into the small coffee shop.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Mr. Minomoto," Kagome smiled.

"What can I get for Higurashi-chan," asked the old man, "the usual?"

"Not today Mr. Minomoto," replied Kagome.

"Oh? Then what can I get for ya," Mr. Minomoto asked.

"Can I have 3 regular Americanos, 2 regular mocha cappuccinos, 4 regular caramel macchiato, 1 small green tea and 1 small chai tea?" asked Kagome.

"Sure thing Higurashi-chan," replied Mr. Minomoto, "that would be $32.43."

"Is that the right amount, Mr. Minomoto? Kagome asked as she pulled out her wallet. "I feel like that isn't the right amount."

"Well of course it isn't," Mr. Minomoto chuckled, "I couldn't charge my favorite customer the full amount. Shhhh…don't tell anyone though, alright?"

"Arigatou Gozaimasu," Kagome replied as she handed him the money. When Kagome saw Mr. Minomoto started to make the drinks, she secretly put ten dollars in the tip jar before heading over to a table.

While Kagome waited for her order, she felt her phone going off in her bag. Without looking, she grabbed her phone and answered, "Moshi…moshi this is Kagome."

"_**Hey Kaggie it's Sango…where are you?"**_

"I'm at Mr. Minomoto's…where are you?"

"_**I'm about ten minutes away...shall we walked to work together?"**_

"Of course Sango," replied Kagome, "see you soon."

"Here you go Higurashi-chan," the old man said as he handed the two box carriers to Kagome. "Here is your small green tea and Taijiya-chan's chai tea."

"Arigatou Gozaimasu Mr. Minomoto," Kagome smiled as she took the boxes from him and grabbed the two drinks.

"Anytime Higurashi-chan" smiled the old man, "See you on Monday Higurashi-chan."

"See you on Monday Mr. Minomoto," Kagome replied as she waved good bye and walked out of the coffee shop.

"KAGOME!" shouted a young woman running towards Kagome.

"Ah Sango just in time," smiled Kagome as she turned to her friend and handed out Sango's drink.

"Arigatou Kaggie," Sango replied as she took her drink.

"No problem Sango…ready?"

"Yea let's go before we get in trouble with Kagura."

Sango nodded as they both started walking towards their office.

"Oh Ayame, Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri wants to know if you want to go out this weekend to celebrate's Ayame's engagement," Sango asked. "Unless you have plans with Daichi-kun, then we can understand."

"No I'm free this weekend, Daichi-kun went to Kyoto to visit his grandmother for the week," replied Kagome, "I can't believe that Kouga-kun finally asked Ayame."

"Yea he asked her last night so she wants to celebrate," Sango said, "Please say you will come."

"Of course I'll go…I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Really! Yay, I'll call Ayame during break to tell her."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh as they both walked into the office building and went off towards the elevator.

"Oh Sango-chan, Kagura is looking for you," said one of their co-worker as she got off the elevator.

"What does that cow want now," growled Sango. "I'll see you at lunch?"

Kagome nodded as she got into the elevator while Sango walked off. When Kagome reached her floor, she quickly got off and headed to her section. She then went to her little cube to set her stuff down before passing out the coffees among her fellow co-workers. Once she was done, she started working on her daily morning report.

"Ah Higurashi-chan, you in early," said Kanna, Kagome's supervisor, walking towards Kagome's desk.

"Yes Sato-san," replied Kagome as she stood up and bowed.

"Well since you are in early," ordered Kanna, "would you copy these files and send it to Mr. Lee's office and afterwards file these documents to the database. Then when you're done with the filing, I need you to complete this report for me and send it to this email account. This needs to be done before you on your lunch break."

Kagome nodded in agreement as she took the files out of supervisor's hands and put on her desk.

"Arigatou Higurashi-chan," smiled Kanna as she walked off.

Kagome went back to her computer to save her document to her flash drive before closing it and putting it her bag along with her laptop. She then grabbed the documents and went back to the elevator.

"Oh Kagome-chan there you are," asked one of her co-workers.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Suki-chan," smiled Kagome.

"Ohayo Kagome-chan," replied Suki, "can you do me a favor?"

"Of course," smiled Kagome.

"Great can you finish these reports for me and give it to me later today?" asked Suki, "I have a major project that is due this Thursday and I don't have time to complete the reports."

Kagome couldn't help but nod her head. "Of course Suki-chan I can do them. Can you put it on my desk? I should be able to finish them by 3."

"Arigatou Kagome-chan," replied Suki, "Arigatou!"

Kagome smiled as she waved to her co-worker goodbye. Once elevator arrived, Kagome walked in but only to bump into another one of her co-workers. "Oh Kagome-chan, I'm so sorry I didn't see you there."

"It's okay Niko-san," Kagome said as she stood off to the side of the elevator.

"What floor?" he asked.

"Oh the top floor," replied Kagome as she gripped onto the documents closely to her chest.

"Making a delivery?" asked Niko.

Kagome nodded as she looked up to see what floor she's passing.

"Ah well can you do me favor then since your already go to the top?" asked Niko.

"Of course what can I do?" asked Kagome knowing already that she was making more deliveries then she needed to make.

"Well can you deliver these bags to Takashi-san's office for me? They're the new products that we checked last week. Takashi-san has been waiting for them and I would deliver them myself but I'm already let for my meeting," he asked.

Kagome nodded as she took the bags from Niko's arms while Niko pressed the next floor button.

"Arigatou Kagome-chan," smiled Niko as he got off the elevator.

Kagome waited until the elevator closed before she leaned back and sighed. '_I guess I'm skipping lunch again_,' Kagome took out her phone and texted Sango stating that she was going to skip lunch. With one more sigh, Kagome put her phone back into her pocket and stood up straight in time for her departure.

'_I guess that I should go to Takashi-san's office first then to Mr. Lee's,_' Kagome walked towards the Internal Design department. When Kagome reached the department, she walked straight to Takashi's secretary.

"Ohayo Higurashi-chan," smiled Takashi's secretary.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Ito-san," Kagome greeted, "Saito-chan asked me to deliver this to Takashi-san, it's the new products."

"Ah we've been waiting for them," replied Ito. "Arigatou Higurashi-chan."

Kagome nodded as she handed off the bags to her before waving her goodbye. Kagome then went to the other side to the CEO's office.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Kagome," greeted by a tall muscular man.

Kagome smiled, "Ohayo Gozaimasu Kouga-kun."

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"Suki-san asked me to deliver this to Mr. Lee," Kagome raised the documents that she needed to deliver.

"He's not in right now but I'm about to meet up with him in a few minutes but if you like I can deliver it to him," he said, "I'm about to go in there."

"Arigatou Gozaimasu Kouga-kun," smiled Kagome as she kept bowing to him, "Arigatou Gozaimasu."

Kouga couldn't help but laugh at his childhood friend. "No problem Kags."

Kagome smiled as she handed him the documents. "Arigatou Gozaimasu Kouga-kun."

"Well I'll gotta go," Kouga said. "I'm supposed to meet him and Takahashi-san in the conference room."

Kagome nodded as she waved goodbye. Before she left the office, she turned back and said "Oh by the way Kouga-kun congratulations."

Kouga nodded back at her, "Arigatou Kags."

Kagome smiled as she left the office before heading back to the elevator. When she reached back to her desk, she almost fainted to see that her desk was filled with reports, documents, and posters all over. On all of them, there were sticky notes everywhere stating who it is by and what needed to be done.

'_I will never be able to complete all of these before the end of the day!' _Kagome thought as she sat down_ 'well I guess I better start working on them._'

It took at least thirty minutes to organize everything that is on her desk before packing up her laptop and grabbing all the documents and reports that needed to be copied. She then walked down to the copy room and started to work on everything.

Four hours later, Kagome finished all the documents that brought with her including the documents that she needed to copy. Kagome quickly left the copy room and started to delivering all the documents and reports back to her co-workers.

"Kagome," shouted someone behind her.

Kagome turned around to see it was Sango. "Hey Sango."

"Where were you? I went by your desk but you weren't there."

"Ah I was in the copy room," Kagome replied faintly. "Did you not get my text?"

"Oh I got it but I ignored it," Sango said, "Come on I bought some food for us. I left it on your desk."

Kagome couldn't help but smile as they walked back to her little cube. When they got back, Kagome saw two bento boxes waiting for them. "Oh wow this looks so good! Arigatou Gozaimasu Sango."

"No problem Kaggie and think of this way we both can eat and still be able to work."

Kagome turned towards Sango and stared at her with her surprising looked.

"Don't look at me like that," Sango laughed, "I'm helping you cause I want you to out with us this weekend not staying overtime just so you can help these lazy asses on their work."

"Arigatou Sango," Kagome whispered as she trying to hold in her tears.

_**-After work-**_

"So what time are we meeting up with the girls?" asked Kagome as Sango and she walked to the bus stop.

"The plan is to meet up at train station around 7:30."

"Oh that gives me plenty of time to get ready," Kagome said as she looked at her watch. "Do you where we are going?"

"All that Ayame told me was that we are going to the country-side."

"Oh I love the country-side," smiled Kagome, "Oh there's my bus…I'll meet you at the bus stop at 6:30?"

"Hai," smiled Sango as she waved goodbye.

_**-At Kagome's apartment- **_

"Hmm I wonder if Daichi-kun called?" Kagome whispered as she pressed the button on her voicemail.

"You have 2 new voicemails. First voicemail: _Kaggie-chan is your mother, I have take a trip to Sendai this week to visit uncle. He's not feeling well so I'm going up there to check on him. Grandfather and Souta are staying so I'll appreciate if you stop by the shrine to check on them for me. Thank you Kaggie-chan._"

"Oh Uncle is sick…I'll have to call to wish him well then," Kagome frowned as she continued to listen to the next voicemail.

"_Next new voicemail: Hey Kaggie-chan its Ayame, I want to tell you that don't forget to bring your bikini! Well see you at the train station!"_

Kagome frowned yet again as she deleted all the messages. "He didn't call," she whispered as she walked into her bedroom to start packing. Once Kagome was finished, she grabbed her duffle bag and her laptop case and headed out. On her way towards the bus stop, she pulled out her phone to see that there were no miss calls or text messages. With a deep sigh, Kagome started dialing Souta's phone.

"_Moshi…Moshi?"_

"Souta it's Kagome."

"_Oh hey what's up? Did mom call you?"_

"Yea I got the message, I'm going out of town this weekend with the girls so I wouldn't be able to check in but I'll stop by when I come home Sunday night."

"_That's fine."_

"Did mom leave you any food money?"

"_She made some food before she left but I don't know if it's enough espeically how grandpa eats." _

"Yea I know. Alright I'll send you some money before I leave but use it wisely."

"_Arigatou Kaggie."_

"No problem. Hey also call me if you need me alright. I'll leave my phone on alright?"

"_Yea I know." _

"Well go do your homework and I'll check it when I come by Sunday night."

"_Arigatou Kaggie. Be safe."_

"Thanks Souta…Bye bye," Kagome said as she hanged up and put her phone back into her pocket just in time to see Sango running towards.

"Kagome!" shouted Sango.

"Hey Sango," smiled Kagome as she looked at her friend. "You are looking very cute."

"Same with you, Kaggie-chan. I love that demi skirt."

"Arigatou Sango," Kagome replied as they both got onto the bus.

"So I just spoke to Ayame and she said that everyone is there and only waiting on us."

"Oh I hope that aren't too late," Kagome frowned.

"Don't worry Kaggie, we're on time," smiled Sango as she patted her friend's knee.

"Hmm," Kagome nodded as she looked out the window.

By the time they reach the train station, Kagome and Sango saw their friends outside waiting for them.

"Kaggie-chan! Sango-chan!" shouted Ayame as she ran towards the two girls.

"Konbanwa Ayame-chan," smiled Kagome as she gave Ayame a hug, "Konbanwa Eri…Yuki…Ayumi."

"Konbanwa Kaggie-chan. Konbanwa Sango-chan," replied the three girls.

"Oh Ayame-chan congratulations on the engagement," Kagome smiled.

"Arigatou Kaggie-chan," Ayame blushed as she stared down at her ring finger.

"Ah girls we better go or else we'll miss the train," Sango said as she looked at watch.

The four girls nodded their head as they picked up their luggage and walked towards their train. It didn't take long for Kagome and the girls to reach their train and found their seats. "So, Ayame-chan where are we going on this weekend trip?" asked Kagome.

"We're going up to my great grandfather's village," giggled Ayame, "I want to visit my great grandfather's grave and give my respects."

"Kawaii!" Eri giggled.

"Are we staying a hotel or on your family's grounds?" asked Yuki.

"I would love to stay on my family's grounds however due to some problems that my grandfather caused on my family, we lost the property," Ayame said, "so we're staying at the hotel where my mother and my father met."

Kagome smiled faintly as she patted her friend's knee, "We're going for a happy memory Ayame-chan."

"I know," smiled Ayame-chan.

"Who else is excited for this trip?" shouted Sango as she raised her hand in excitement.

All the girls shouted yes as they raised their hands screaming for joy.

* * *

_**Japanese Glossary:**_

_**Arigatou**_ – Thank you

_**Arigatou Gozaimasu**_ – Thank you (polite)

_**Konbanwa**_ – Good Evening

_**Moshi…Moshi **_– Hello (on the telephone)

_**Ohayo Gozaimasu**_ – Good Morning

A/N: Please fill free to send me a review (good or bad)


	2. Inuyasha Takahashi

A/N: This is my first FanFiction so I would like to warn you ahead of time that I have a problem with my grammar. If you found an error/s please tell so I know what not to do in the next following chapters. This FanFiction has been inspired by 2 of my favorite Asian Drama: _**Fated to Love You**_ and _**Oum Ruk (Chain of Love)**_. This story is **rated M/R** for: hard language, sexuality, and drug abused. I will warn you again in the beginning of each chapter if the chapter contains one of these things. I would like to apologize ahead of time that this FanFiction is **not recommended**for Kikyo lovers.

Thank you, _**vampireinu95**_, for writing me a review. I've considered your advice and I would continue the story without the –chan and -san. I also want to clarify that Niko is the first name but his last name is Saito. I'm sorry for the confusion on that part.

Thank you, _**Nesha**_, for writing me a review. I'll try my best to work on the sensory details for the next couple chapters. I'll do my best on my FanFiction.

_***Warning* This Chapter has Foul language!**_

_**Summary**_: Kagome Higurashi's life is simple. She has a job in the Japan's #1 company, is loved by her family and friends, and most of all she has a boyfriend for two years now. However at work, she is known as the pleaser. She pleases and does favors for everyone at work. Things started to changed when Kagome decided to go out one weekend with her friends. However, that weekend changed her life forever.

* * *

_**The Fated Couple**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Yo Inuyasha hurry up we're about to be late for the meeting," shouted a tall muscular man with a spiky hair style as he leaned against the wall near the front door.

"I'm right here fucker," growled the man with long silky black hair as he grabbed his keys and pushed his friend out of his condo but ran into some reporters and their camera crew.

"Takahashi is it true that you and Kikyo Miko are engaged?"

"What's your relationship with Tamiko Hua?"

"Is it true that Kikyo is pregnant with your child?"

"Takahashi look over here!"

"Can you tell us about the new product that is producing next year?"

"Miroku do something?" growled Inuyasha as he pushed his friend towards the paparazzi while he went into his Aston Martin One-77.

"Takahashi will not be answering any questions at this moment. There will be a public conference in two weeks to talk about the new product and any other rumors," Miroku stated, "now please leave this property or we will be calling the police." Once he finished, Miroku signaled the security to show the reporters out before getting into Inuyasha's car.

On their way to work, Miroku looked at Inuyasha and said, "Did you hear that Kouga proposed to his woman last night."

"He finally proposed?" Inuyasha asked as they stopped at a red light. "Finally now he can stop bitching about how he's going to proposed."

"Yea well he called me last night wanting to know if we would like to go out of town this weekend to celebrate," Miroku asked, "You in?"

"Weekend getaway with no damn paparazzi, "Inuyasha said, "fuck yea I'm in."

_**-Ring Ring-**_

"Miroku your phone," said Inuyasha as he focused on the road.

"Yo this is Miroku speaking," said Miroku.

"_It's Kouga hurry the fuck up…we have a meeting in twenty minutes."_

"Hey Yash we have a meeting in twenty," said Miroku, "Hey Kouga…Inuyasha and I are in this weekend."

"_Great I've plan to leave today after work and tell Inuyasha no girls. That's including his bitch." _

"Yea I'll tell him," said Miroku, "bye."

"What did the punk say?" asked Inuyasha as he pulled into his company's parking garage.

"He said that we're leaving after work and that its guys weekend so no girls," replied Miroku.

"That's fine," Inuyasha smirked as he parked his car, "Kikyo is off in Italy doing a photo shoot for this month."

"Damn…sucks to be you Mr. Blue Balls," Miroku laughed as they got out of car.

"Fuck you dude," glared Inuyasha as the two men got into the elevator. When they got off that saw their best friend talking to a young woman. "Hey Miroku, who is that?"

Miroku turned to face his friend talking to strange girl. "I've never seen her before but she kinda looks cute."

They watched the two people interact and once the girl left they went up to their friend. "Not even a day being engaged and you already flirting with another woman," Inuyasha smirked, "and you thought I was bad Miroku."

"If we weren't at work, I would have hit you for thinking about that," growled Kouga, "but instead I'm going to save that punch for this weekend."

"Then who was that?" asked Miroku.

"That's Kagome Higurashi," said Kouga, "she's best friends with Ayame and I've known her since childhood. She was here because she wanted to give you the annual report from the safety department but since you weren't here on time, I took it to give it to you."

"Why didn't Kanna send it herself?" Inuyasha questioned him.

"Most likely she couldn't do or she made Kagome deliver it cause she's being a lazy bitch," growled Kouga. "Come on we already late for the meeting."

Both Miroku and Inuyasha caught that but didn't question it as they went into the conference room.

_**-After the Meeting-**_

"Thank you Mr. Makito," said Inuyasha as he shook his newly partner. "I promise you that this merge would be beneficial to the both of our companies."

"Thank you Takahashi," smiled the old man, "I'll have my secretary send of the documents to later today."

Inuyasha nodded. "We'll be looking forward to it…Rika can you please see Mr. Makito out."

The young girl nodded as she took the older man away as Miroku and Kouga came out of the conference room.

"Thank god that is over!" said Miroku as the three guys walked into Inuyasha's office.

"I swear I don't think I can handle another of his long boring speech," Kouga groaned as he sat down on the couch.

"You tell me. I can't believe that old man wants us to merge with him," Inuyasha sighed as he looked outside his window.

"Because of power," said both Miroku and Kouga.

Inuyasha sigh again as he untied his tie while he looked over his emails. As he looked over them, Inuyasha's phone started ringing.

"Takahashi speaking," said Inuyasha as he kept staring at the screen.

"_Yashie baby it's me."_

"Hey babe hold on," Inuyasha saved his files before turning off his screen and then looked towards his friends. "Out. Now."

Koug and Miroku smirked as the got up and left his office.

"Hey baby what's going on?" asked Inuyasha as he turned his chair towards his window to look the view of the city.

"_Nothing baby… its soo boring here! Can't you come over and keep me entertained?"_

"You know I can't. I have tons of work that needs to get done along with meetings this month."

"_Then can you come over this weekend? Please pretty please baby can you come over?"_

"Sorry babe I made plans already with the guys. We're going out for a getaway weekend to celebrate Kouga's engagement."

"_WHAT THAT BITCH IS GETTING MARRIED BEFORE ME! YASHIE HOW CAN YOU BE SO MEAN!"_

Inuyasha quickly pulled the phone away from his ear before he damaged his ear drums. He waited until she calm down before he started speaking again. "Kikyo… baby… you know that I love you and you know that I will propose to you but I want it to be special."

"_Special! SPECIALl! Baby I don't want special. I want a Diamond Solitaire ring with 5 ct Round-cut with 30K White Gold on my finger!"_

Inuyasha yet took another deep sigh before h started rubbing his forehead. "Then I guess you don't want my big surprise on two weeks when I come down to see you."

"_NO I DON….wait you're coming down here to see me?! Yay! What's the surprise baby?"_

"I'm not telling you love," said Inuyasha faintly as he was glad that his girlfriend got to calm down. "I gotta go… I have a meeting with Safety Department in half an hour and I still need to go over her report."

"_But Baby?"_

"No buts…now I gotta go…I love you," said Inuyasha as he quickly hanged up. He reached over to his phone and pressed his secretary button.

"_What's up man?" _

"You guys can come back in," said Inuyasha.

"_We'll be right there."_

Inuyasha slowly rested his head on his desk as he heard his friends walking into his office.

"Dude what happened?" asked Kouga as he sat back down on the couch.

"I told Kikyo that you were going to get married and she flipped out." Inuyasha groaned. "Now she wants me to propose to her right away."

Miroku and Kouga looked at each other before looking at their friend. "Hum dude I don't have a girlfriend but I know that I wouldn't announce another man's engagement," Miroku said sympathy.

"Yea man…I even knew that one," said Kouga as he looked at his friend. "Hey how about this starting now we don't talk about Kikyo or any of her dramas. This weekend is all about us guys and us celebrating that I'm going to be sentence to marriage."

"Come on Inuyasha he's right," said Miroku, "By the way, Kouga where are we going?"

"Sakura Village," Kouga smirked. "Don't worry man there won't be any reporters there."

"Thanks man," said Inuyasha as he raised his head from his desk and looked over to Kouga, "but Sakura Village? What the fuck is out there that you wanted to go there?"

"It's Ayame's family hometown. I wanted to talk to the village leader and see how much it would cost to buy Ayame's family grounds back. I want to buy it as her wedding present."

"What time are we leaving?"

"It's going to take us four hours to get there. So let's go after work," replied Kouga, "I'll drive."

"Alright sounds," said Miroku, "What do you say Inuyasha?"

"I say let this fucking day be over," Inuyasha said as he then started to continue on working. "Hey Miroku set a meeting with Kanna. I want to speak to her about this report she sent me."

"Is everything okay?" asked Kouga as he looked over to his friend.

"Yea it's just this is better report then she sent me last month. However, I want to ask her about this particular part of the method."

"May I look at it?" asked Kouga as he got up and walked over to his desk.

Inuyasha nodded his head as he turned his computer screen to face him. Kouga nodded back as he started looking over the report and notice a couple of things that caught is attention especially the email address. '_Kagome when will you ever going to say no?_' Kouga stood up as he then started heading towards the door. "Yo Yash I think there is something is wrong with that report."

"What?" Inuyasha looked back on the screen and then back to his friend. "What the fuck are you talking about? This report is amazing."

Miroku got up and walked over to the screen and looked over it. "Kouga there's nothing wrong with this report."

"I'm not saying that report is fucked up. I'm saying that the person who wrote that report isn't getting the credit she deserves," growled Kouga. "I gotta go…Ayame is waiting for me. I'll swing by your place Yash to pick you guys up…be ready by 7." With that Kouga walked out as he slammed the door shut.

"What the fuck is his problem?" growled Inuyasha.

"I don't know but I think he's right though," Miroku said. "Think about it…since when does Kanna right excellent reports?"

Inuyasha turned his head back to his computer and think down at the key board. "Miroku give all the copies of the reports that Kanna has dones for this company. Also cancel all my appointments today until Monday. Also book me a flight to Italy on the 17th."

"For how many days?"

"Just one week," said Inuyasha as he scanned over the report again.

Miroku nodded as he walked out of the office to his and started on his assignments.

After three hours of researching, Miroku got up from his desk and headed over to Inuyasha's office. He stopped just right out his door and asked "Hey Yash, I'm heading out to get food. Do you want any?"

"Yea can you get me five beef ramens!" he shouted.

Miroku nodded as he left the office and went straight to the elevator.

_**-30 minutes later-**_

"Yo Yash I'm back," shouted Miroku as he hold up the three bags of food.

"Fucking time I'm starving," said Inuyasha as he closed all the documents and set it aside.

"So anything new?" Miroku asked as he gave Inuyasha his food and set his on the desk.

"From what I can from the past reports, someone else wrote this report."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Well I need to get evidence that she didn't right this and I need to find out who did."

"Well lets worry about for another two hours then we'll continue on Monday how is that?"

Inuyasha nodded as he finished his third bowl.

_**-2 hours later- **_

"Would you fuckers hurry the fuck up!" shouted Kouga as he pasted back in forth in Inuyasha's living room. "God you two are worst the Ayame!"

"Would you keep your fucking dick we're right here," growled Inuyasha as he sat down his duffle bag at his feet.

"Where the fuck is Miroku?" growled Kouga.

"He taking a shit," Inuyasha smirked, "unless you want him to hold it in and later have diarrhea on the trip."

Kouga's face quickly turned white as a ghost as he shook his head. "Miroku hurry up in there!" shouted Kouga. "Meet us in the car!"

Inuyasha laughed as he followed Kouga out and headed to his car. Few minutes later, Miroku came out and headed to the car.

"Took damn long," Kouga mumbled. "Is everyone ready?"

"Let's just fucking go, already," Inuyasha said.

* * *

A/N: I forgot to tell you in the last chapter but I've decided that _**every Wednesday**_ at _**12:00pm**_ (Mountain Time), I would upload the next chapter. Thank you for reading and feel free to write me a review (good or bad).


	3. Sakura Hotel

A/N: As always if you have found an error/s on either my spelling or my grammar, please inform me that way I can learn from my mistake and what should not do in the following chapters. This FanFiction has been inspired by 2 of my favorite Asian Drama: _**Fated to Love You**_ and _**Oum Ruk (Chain of Love)**_. This story is **rated M/R** for: hard language, sexuality, and drug abused. I will warn you again in the beginning of each chapter if the chapter contains one of these things. I want to** thank each and every one of you**, who wrote me a review in the previous chapter.

_***WARNING* This Chapter has Foul Language !**_

_**Summary**_: Kagome Higurashi's life is simple. She has a job in the Japan's #1 company, is loved by her family and friends, and most of all she has a boyfriend for two years now. However at work, she is known as the pleaser. She pleases and does favors for everyone at work. Things started to changed when Kagome decided to go out one weekend with her friends. However, that weekend changed her life forever.

* * *

_**The Fated Couple**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**-Kagome and her Friends- **_

"I can't believe we are here," giggled Yuki as she linked arms with Eri and Ayumi as the three girls looked at the most beautiful hand crafted hotel.

"It's so beautiful here," Kagome smiled as she breathes in the fresh air, "especially at night."

"Ayame if you haven't already decided on where you should get married…it should be here," Sango suggested looking at the architecture from the building.

Ayame nodded her head as she looked around admiring the scenarios in front of her. "We should get going."

Everyone nodded as they walked inside the hotel.

"Good Evening," said a young woman standing behind the front desk. "Welcome to Sakura Hotel. My name is Suki, how may I insist you?"

"Good Evening," greeted Ayame. "I've made reservations for this weekend."

"May I have your name please?" asked the young woman.

"Ayame Tanaka."

"Yes Miss Tanaka," smiled Suki. "I have you done for six rooms for two nights/ two days. Is this correct?"

"Yes," replied Ayame.

"May I see the credit card that was used during the reservations," asked Suki.

Ayame nodded as she took her wallet and gave the card to the woman. Suki took the card and checked the number before handing it back to Ayame. She then laid out the six card keys on the counter, "Thank you for choosing Sakura Hotel. If you have any questions, requests, or concerns please feel free to give us a call or tell one of the maids. We'll do our best to serve you and your guests."

"Thank you," Ayame replied as she took the six card holders and led the way towards the elevator with the girls right behind.

In the elevator, Ayame passed around the cards to the girls as the waited for the floor to arrive. "Since it's already late and most of the stores are closed, how about we meet up tomorrow morning for breakfast and we can start our girls weekend," suggested Sango look at her friends.

"I agree to that," Kagome yawned, "it's been a long day."

"I agree," said Ayumi.

"Alright well how about we meet up tomorrow at 8 at the café," smiled Ayame.

"Deal," said the girls as they realized that they stopped on their floor.

All the girls went to their rooms. Kagome walked towards her room and read 409 as she opened it. When Kagome opened her room, she was quickly filled with beautiful scenery of the village and the lake nearby. She quickly took out her phone to see if Daichi called her or not. Kagome sigh as she slowly lower her phone down on bed. "He hasn't called me at all," whispered Kagome as she wiped a tear away. "If you don't call me tomorrow Daichi Yamamoto, I'm calling you."

_**-Inuyasha and his Friends- **_

"I swear to on my mother's life if you ever do that again, I'll fucking kill you Miroku," Inuyasha growled as he got out of the car.

"Not unless I kill him first, fuck face," Kouga glared at him as they walked to the trunk to get their duffle bags.

"Sorry guys," whispered Miroku as he grabbed his bag and followed the other two inside the hotel.

"Miroku you better pray that smell is out of my car tomorrow morning or else you're walking back to Tokyo on Sunday," Kouga said as he glared at his friend.

"Yea," whispered Miroku. The three guys went up to the front desk and ran to a young woman.

"Good Evening," said the young girl. "Welcome to Sakura Hotel. My name is Suki, who may I help you gentlemen?"

"Good Evening," said Kouga, "I made some reservations."

"Alright may I have your name?" asked Suki.

"Kouga Wolfe."

"Thank you, sir. Now I have your reservations for three rooms for two nights/two days. Is this correct, sir?" asked Suki.

Kouga nodded.

"May I have the credit card that was used to make this reservation please," asked Suki.

Kouga nodded again as he gave his card to the woman. Suki smiled as she check the right information on the computer and the card before she gave back Kouga's card. "Here are the three rooms that you requested," Suki stated as she laid out the key card holders on the counter. Kouga smirked as he took them and passed it out among the guys.

"Thank you," said Kouga.

"Thank you for choosing Sakura Hotel. If you have a questions, requests, or concerns please feel free to give us a call or tell one of the maids. We'll do our best to serve you and your guests," said Suki as she waved good bye to them.

"I have only one request is that can you make sure that there are no reporters on the premises and that no disturbance toward us," Kouga requested as he glanced over at Inuyasha before looking at the clerk.

"Of course," Suki replied, "I'll inform our security and staff personally."

Kouga and the guys nodded as they walked to the elevator.

"Man I'm beat," yawned Inuyasha as he lean against the elevator wall.

"Same here," said Kouga, "Hey should we just meet up tomorrow morning for breakfast and then set our weekend off."

"Sounds like a plan."

"What time should we meet?" asked Miroku.

"How about 8am at the café," said Kouga.

"Okay," the guys said as they got off the elevator and parted to their rooms.

As Inuyasha went to his room he looked at his room number and read it 406. Once Inuyasha went in he noticed that his room had a beautiful view of the small village. Inuyasha put his hand into his pocket and slowly pulled out a small jewelry box. Inuyasha quietly opened it and looked at the ring and whispered, "soon my love…you'll be mine forever."

_**-The Following Morning w/ Kagome- **_

***Ring* *Ring***

"Hmmm" moaned Kagome as she tried to find her phone without opening her eyes. "Hello?"

"_Kaggie wake up! It's already 8:10."_

"What!" screamed Kagome as she jumped out of bed as she good but then accidently fell out of bed. "Ow."

"_Hahaha Kaggie did you just feel out of bed again?"_

"Noo," mumbled Kagome as she rubbed her head.

"_Hahaha anyways hurry up Kaggie. We're already ordered our food."_

"Alright, I'll down in 10," Kagome said as she quickly got up and started getting ready. She went through her duffle bag and pulled out her demi mini shorts and her knitted red sweater. When Kagome was done changing, she quickly grabbed her bag and her cell phone before running out of the door towards the elevator.

When the elevator opened Kagome stepped in and pressed the main lobby.

"HOLD THE ELEVATOR!"

Kagome quickly stopped the doors from closing and waited for the person to get in. She saw a man running into the elevator.

"Thanks," mumbled the man as he leaned against the elevator wall and looked towards Kagome.

Kagome nodded and smiled as she noticed that he had a long silky black hair and piercing violet eyes. She couldn't help but noticed that he was wearing baggy dark blue jeans and a tight black muscle tank top that shows off his muscles with an opened white polo shirt. She couldn't help but gulped and quickly stared at her feet so she wouldn't get caught from blushing.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha rested his head against the elevator wall as he slight glanced at the girl in front of him. He noticed that she was wearing a mini demi short that stops midway on her thighs. However, what caught his attention was her shirt/sweater thingy. He can see that she was wearing a black tank top but was covered by a long sleeved off the shoulder knitted red sweater. However what caught his attention the most is that she didn't recognize him. She was the first person that didn't try to seduce him.

Once they reached to the main floor, Inuyasha held the elevator door and allowed Kagome to leave first.

"Thank you very much," smiled Kagome as she kept her head down while she bowed to him before heading towards the café.

When Inuyasha got off, he just stood outside the elevator and stared at the direction that the girl ran off too.

"Yo man what took you so long," asked Miroku coming from nowhere as he wrapped his arms across Inuyasha's shoulders.

"Fucker get off," Inuyasha said as he pushed him off. "I woke up late but whatever I'm here."

"Yea old man let's go," Miroku grinned, "hey Kouga let's go."

Inuyasha and Miroku started to walk towards the café when they realized that their friend wasn't following them.

"Yo Kouga…what's up?" Inuyasha asked.

Kouga, who was still looking in the direction of the café, asked, "Inuyasha what was that girl's name? The one in the elevator."

"Hmm," Inuyasha mumbled as he stared at his friend and then the direction of the café. "I never got it…why?"

'_Cause think that was Kagome_.' "Thought I saw someone one," said Kouga, "come one I'm hungry."

The two guys nodded as they all walk to the café.

_**-With the Girls- **_

"I'm soo sorry guys," said Kagome as she bowed in front of her friends. .

"It's alright Kaggie," smiled Ayame, "seat…seat…we're starving."

Kagome nodded as she sat down next to Eri and Yuki.

"Oh by the way Kaggie you look incredibly hot today," Ayumi grinned.

"Thank you," whispered Kagome as she bowed her head.

"Awww Kaggie is blushing," Ayame laughed.

"It's okay Kaggie," Yuki giggled as she patted Kagome's knee.

"So what's the game plans today?" asked Kagome.

"Well I was thinking that we go do some shopping and site seeing around the village," said Ayame, "and to finished the day we'll go to the club."

They all nodded as the quickly ate their breakfast. Once they were finished, they paid their meals before heading off to the town.

_**-Kouga and his friends- **_

"Here we go," said the waiter, "three specials."

"Thanks," Kouga said as he picked up his bowl of rice.

"So Kouga what's the game plan," asked Miroku as he drank some of his coffee.

"Head over to the village leader and then probably go down to the lake," said Kouga.

"Is there at least a bar or a club here?" Inuyasha asked.

"There's the local club," Kouga suggested.

"This village has a club?" mumbled Miroku as he stuffed his face with some egg omelet.

Kouga nodded, "yea that's how they get most tourists to stay longer."

When they finished their meal, Kouga and the guys headed over to the town hall.

"Welcome to Sakura Village," said a young gentleman. "What can we insist you?"

"I'll like to speak to the village leader," Kouga asked.

"One moment," said the gentleman as he left to go to the door behind him. When the guy came out, he was helping an elderly man. "Grandfather, these men are here to see you."

The old man nodded as he slowly looked up. "Hello I'm the village leader. Please sit," said the elderly man, "Haru get us some tea."

"Yes grandfather," said the man as he bowed to him and quickly left to for tea.

Kouga and the guys nodded as they sat down in front of the desk.

"Now how may I help you, ye child?" asked the old man.

"I would like to talk to you about buying the property that was once belonged to the Tanaka clan," Kouga said.

"Tanaka clan as in Ichiriou Tanaka?" the elderly man questioned.

"Yes," replied Kouga.

"I haven't heard that name in years," laughed the elderly man, "how is he? Is he still doing well?"

"He passed away last year," said Kouga in sympathy.

"Ah my dear old friend, you've seem to beat me too it," whispered the old man. "What is your relationship with his family?"

"I'm marrying his granddaughter," smiled Kouga.

"Little Ayame?" grinned the elderly man, "I remembered when she was just a baby. Well congratulations."

"Thank you sir," smiled Kouga.

Miroku looked over to Inuyasha and whispered, "yo dude check that out…Kouga is blushing."

Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckled as they got a glare from Kouga.

After Kouga glared at his friends, he turned to face the elderly man. "Sir how much is the property?"

"Ah the property," smiled the elderly man as he turned to his grandson as he walked in. "Haru go get me the file of Tanaka's property, will you?"

The young man nodded as he set down the teas and went into a different room. When he came out, he handed the documents to his grandfather. The elderly man smiled as he took the documents and handed it to Kouga. Kouga looked at him in shock that made the elderly man laughed. "Think of it as an early wedding gift."

Kouga was so much shocked that he didn't know what else to say. He slowly grabbed the documents. "Thank you so much sir."

The elderly man laughed as he said, "Ichiriou was a great friend of mine. It's my pleasure to give this back to his family."

"Thank you so much," replied Kouga.

"Ye are very welcome my child," smiled the elderly man. "Are ye gentlemen are staying in the village?"

"Yes sir," said Kouga, "we're staying at Sakura Hotel for the weekend."

"Ah very good hotel," smiled the elderly man, "well I won't hold ye gentlemen any longer."

Kouga and the guys nodded as they stood up and bowed to the elderly man before leaving the building.

"Well congratulations man," Miroku chuckled as he put his arm around Kouga's shoulder.

Kouga couldn't help but grinned as he stared down at the documents. '_I love you Ayame.'_

_**-Ayame and the girls- **_

As the girls walked through the village, they admired how beautiful it was. From the fresh air that gave organic rich aroma to their nose to beautiful structure of each building. They watched how the local villagers interact with everyone. As they walked down the local market street, they saw a very cute small souvenir store.

"Should we go in here?" asked Kagome as she stopped in front of the store. The girls nodded in agreement as they walked into the store.

"Good afternoon," greeted a middle aged woman. "If you need anything please don't be afraid to ask."

The girls smiled as they went their separate ways. Kagome, Yuki, and Sango went over to look at souvenir and key chains while the other girls went look at a clothing line. As Kagome looked through the small items, something caught her eye. She quickly stopped and picked up a small light pink Sakura pendant necklace.

"Oi that is very cute," said Ayame as she came right behind Kagome.

Kagome smiled as she admired the necklace. "I'm thinking of getting it," said Kagome, "what do you think?"

"I think you should get it," Ayame replied. "What do you think girls?"

"It's too cute," said Yuki, "you should definitely get it."

"Yea you should get it," Sango said while Ayumi and Eri nodded their heads.

Kagome nodded as she holds onto the necklace. The girls explored some more before they decided to pay for their items. When they left the store, they continued on exploring until it was dark. By the time it sunset, the girls headed back to the hotel to get ready to go to the club.

"Let's meet up in the lobby in an hour?" Ayame suggested.

The girls nodded as they went to their own separate rooms. As Kagome entered hers, she quickly pulled out her phone and realized that Daichi didn't call her.

"That's it," growled Kagome, "I'm calling you rather if you like it or not," as she dialed her boyfriend's number. When it started ringing she put it against her ear and listened quietly. It only rang three times before it went to voicemail. With one long deep sigh, Kagome slowly removed the phone from her ear and hanged up. "Where are you Daichi?" she whispered as she slowly got up and went to her duffle back to pull out her dark blue jeans and her white tube top before heading to the bathroom.

An hour later, Kagome left her room but then accidently bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry," Kagome apologized as she kept bowing to the person in front of her without looking at him.

"It's fine," she heard him say. "Are you alright?"

Kagome then looked up to see that it was the man from this morning. She couldn't say anything so she nodded her head.

"That's good," Inuyasha said. "You're heading out?"

Kagome nodded yet again.

Inuyasha chuckled as he headed towards the elevator. Before he touched the button, he turned around and looked at Kagome and asked, "Well are you coming?"

Kagome nodded again as she walked towards the elevator. When the elevator came, Inuyasha allowed Kagome to go in before he went in.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered.

"Ah she has a voice," Inuyasha laughed. "Name's Inuyasha."

Kagome couldn't help but blushed and whispered, "Kagome."

"Kagmi?" he repeated. "Well nice to meet you."

Kagome frowned as she repeated her name but a little louder, "Kagome."

"Kagome," he repeated to himself before looking up to see that they already reached the main floor. "Well Kagome, have a good evening," he said as he walked out of the elevator and headed towards the exit.

Kagome smiled as she left the elevator to go meet up with her friends. '_Inuyasha…hmm how come his name sounds familiar_,' she thought as she went straight towards her friends. "Hey girls," greeted Kagome.

"Hey Kaggie," smiled Ayame. "You ready to go?"

The girls nodded as they left the lobby to go to the club.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and feel free to write me a review (good or bad)! Til next time ^.^


	4. Truth Hurts (Update)

A/N: I would like to warn you ahead of time that I have a problem with my grammar. If you found an error/s please tell so I know what not to do in the next following chapters. This FanFiction has been inspired by 2 of my favorite Asian Dramas: _**Fated to Love You**_ and _**Oum Ruk (Chain of Love)**_. This story is **rated M/R** for: hard language, sexuality, and drug abused. I know that many of you have _**been waiting for more Inuyasha and Kagome interaction**_ and I would like to say that **after this chapter** there will be more Inuyasha and Kagome.

_***WARNING* This Chapter has Foul Language and Alcohol Abuse!**_

_**I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPLOADING CHAPTER 5, HOWEVER I HAVE REWRITTEN SOME KEY ELEMENTS INTO THIS CHAPTER THAT I NEED TO HAVE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. **_

_**I promise that this Wednesday I will have Chapter 5 uploaded by 12pm (Mountain Time USA) **_

_**Summary**_: Kagome Higurashi's life is simple. She has a job in the Japan's #1 company, is loved by her family and friends, and most of all she has a boyfriend for two years now. However at work, she is known as the pleaser. She pleases and does favors for everyone at work. Things started to changed when Kagome decided to go out one weekend with her friends. However, that weekend changed her life forever.

_**The Fated Couple**_

_**Chapter 4**_

It was already 9pm when the girls arrived at the club.

"I can't believe that we're leaving tomorrow," Yuki said sadly as the girls walked up to the entrance line.

"We should come back here again," Kagome suggested, "maybe for our next vacation?"

"I agree," Ayame giggled as she accidently bumped into someone. "Oh my I'm so so sorry," Ayame apologized as she kept bowing to him.

"It's alright," chuckled the person in front of her.

"Kouga?" Sango gasped.

Ayame stood up and nearly jumped as she saw her fiancé standing in front of her. "Kouga?" she whispered before she nearly tackled him to the ground. "Kouga I miss you," she said as she hold onto Kouga tightly. When Ayame finally let go of him, she realized that Kouga's friends were with him as well. "Hey Miroku…Hey Inuyasha," greeted Ayame.

"Ayame," they both said.

"So what are you doing here," said Kouga as he kissed Ayame's forehead.

"I told you yesterday that I was going out with the girls," Ayame replied. "Inuyasha…Miroku I would like you to meet my friends: Yuki, Sango, Eri, Ayumi, and Kagome. Girls meet Kouga's friends: Inuyasha and Miroku."

"Hey it's you," Kagome smiled as she stared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smirked as he nodded his head.

Miroku, who was staring at Inuyasha and Kagome, realized that Kagome was the girl from the elevator but most of all from their office. "Hey you're that girl," said Miroku staring at Kagome.

Everyone stopped talking and stared at Miroku with a confused look on their faces. Miroku ignored them as he walked a little closer to Kagome. Kagome felt a little threatened as she watched the new strange guy walked up to her.

"Dude, she's the girl from the office," Miroku said as he leaned towards Kagome face.

Automatically Kagome stepped back while Sango and the rest of the girls stepped forward.

"Office?" Kagome asked.

"Yea you were talking to Kouga yesterday," replied Miroku.

Inuyasha thought what Miroku said and quickly looked at Kagome. He soon realized that he was right.

"Yesterday?" whispered Kagome as she thought about it. "Oh! You guys know the CEO of Takahashi Corp."

The guys couldn't help but laugh at Kagome.

"Kags…girls I want you guys to meet Inuyasha Takahashi, the president of the Takahashi Corp., and his secretary or I call it personal slave, Miroku Lee," Kouga introduced. "Also he's the dick that I represent most of the time."

"Fuck you dude," growled Miroku, "I'm not a personal slave."

"He's right though," Inuyasha chuckled as put his around Miroku's shoulder.

"Fuck you man," growled Miroku as he pushed Inuyasha off of him.

Kagome and Sango stared at the two guys in front of in shocked. "Pre..Pre…President," Kagome stuttered as she looked at the man before him.

"Hey would guys move up," shouted a random guy from behind him.

"Sorry man," said Kouga, "come on let's go in."

Everyone nodded as they walked to the bouncer and paid to get in. When they got inside the club, the girls awed at the scenery before them. In the girls' eyes, they saw a huge dance floor in the center of the club, a long bar to the right of them and booths and tables to the left near the walls.

"Hey why don't you girls go find a place to sit while the guys and I go get the drinks," Kouga suggested. "Any suggestions?"

"Mai Tai," Ayame said as she kissed Kouga on the cheek.

"Fuzzy Navel," Yuki said as she hooked arms with Ayumi while Ayumi said, "Banana Daiquiri."

"Dirty Martini," Eri smiled.

"Melonball," said Sango as she hooked arms with Kagome.

"Long Island Ice Tea," smiled Kagome.

Everyone, except for Miroku and Inuyasha, stared at Kagome. "Hum Kaggie you're a light weight," Sango said with a concern voice.

Kagome pouted as she mumbled, "I promised I this would be my only drink."

"Just let her have fun," Inuyasha shrugged, "there is eight of us here anyways."

"Fine," Kouga said as he pulled the guys towards the bar while the girls went off to find a table.

The girls found the perfect round table that has view of both the dance floor and the bar. The girls screamed as they heard their favorite song playing.

"Let's go dancing!" shouted Ayame as she pulled Eri and Yuki to the dance floor.

The girls nodded all excepted for Kagome. "You girls go ahead, I'm going to wait for the guys to get back that way we don't lose the table," Kagome smiled.

"You sure?" asked Sango, "I can stay with you."

"I'm good," replied Kagome.

Sango nodded as she went out on the dance floor with the girls.

"Where's the girls," Kouga asked as he put the drinks on the table before he handed Kagome her drink.

"Oh on the dance floor," Kagome replied as she looked at Kouga before turning to look at her friends.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm heading out there," said Kouga before he took a gulp of his beer. Miroku nodded as they both left out to the dance floor.

Kagome giggled as she watched the two guys headed towards her friends.

"You're not joining?" Inuyasha wondered as he took a gulp of his beer.

Kagome jumped in surprised as she realized that Inuyasha was still with her. "Aren't you going out on the floor," asked Kagome.

"Naw I'm good," Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome nodded as she was still nervous to be around her boss.

"What about you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head, "I would but to tell you a secret…I don't know how to dance," she whispered.

"Really?" he said in surprised. Inuyasha knows that every girl he met in his entire lift knew how to fly.

Kagome blushed as she nodded her head before taking a sip of her drink.

Inuyasha couldn't help but stared at Kagome as he was in the mood to get to know her even more. "It's okay your secret is safe with me," he whispered to her.

Kagome blushed yet again as she lower her head down before whispering back, "thank you."

"So changing the subject," he started, "so you work for me? What department are you?"

"I'm in the safety department," Kagome stated.

Inuyasha nodded as he continued drinking his beer. They continued talking for almost another hour before everyone else came back. During that time period, Inuyasha learned that Kagome has a boyfriend for about two years and her family owns the Higurashi Shrine. He also learned that Kagome is the only daughter and has a little brother.

For Kagome, she learned that Inuyasha has been dating Japan's top model, Kikyo Miko, and that he is the youngest to his family. She also learned that Inuyasha is the youngest president out of the 100th generation to own the Takahashi Corp.

When their friends came back, Ayame shouted Kagome's name as she basically jumped on her. Kagome couldn't help but giggled as she looked at her best friend.

"Hey fucker," Miroku said as he put his arm around Inuyasha. "What are you guys talking about?"

Inuyasha pushed Miroku off as he went back to his drink.

While everyone drinking and talking, Sango saw something that caught her eye. When she turned to see what that something was, she couldn't believe her eyes. Sango quickly tugged onto Yuki's arm, trying to get her attention.

"What?" asked Yuki.

"Look over there and tell me who you see," whispered Sango into Yuki's ear while she pointed towards her right side.

Yuki looked where Sango was pointing at and nearly gasped before looking straight to Sango. "No, it can't be," she whispered back before heading towards Ayumi and whispered the same thing to her.

Ayumi looked at where Yuki was talking about and jumped. Ayumi looked over at Yuki and Sango as they were glaring towards the direction that they were looking at.

"What's wrong with you girls?" asked Miroku as he noticed that the three girls in front of him were glaring at something.

Everyone turned towards them and looked at the direction the girls were staring at. Ayame and Eri gasped while Kouga was basically growling as his fist tighten.

Inuyasha and Miroku were confused as they looked towards where they are looking at. They saw a guy basically dry humping some girl at the bar. Inuyasha leaned towards Kagome to ask her who was that person when he saw Kagome turned white as a ghost.

"Kagome," he whispered as he watched as Kagome shed a tear as she kept staring at the guy at the bar.

"I'll fucking kill him," Kouga growled as he started heading towards the couple.

"Kouga stop," said Ayame as she quickly grabbed her fiancé's arm. "Baby stop…think about what you are doing."

"What the fuck is going on?" said Miroku who is confused as ever.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered again as he slowly put a hand on her shoulder.

The minute Inuyasha put his hand on her, Kagome quickly stood up as she slammed her hands on the table causing everyone stared at her.

"Kagome," whispered Sango as she walked closer to Kagome.

Kagome ignored her and pushed Inuyasha's hand away as she walked towards the couple at the bar.

"Kagome!" The girls shouted as they continued to watch her.

"What the fuck is going on!" shouted Miroku in frustration.

Sango sighed before she turned towards Miroku. "That over there is Kagome's boyfriend," Sango said.

Inuyasha and Miroku couldn't believe it as they turned around to watch Kagome walked up to the guy and bitch slapped him.

"Damn," Miroku said, "that was a good hit."

They watched Kagome turned around and headed back towards them. The girls quickly left and met Kagome half way.

"Are you alright," asked Ayame.

Kagome ignored her as she headed straight to the table and grabbed her drink. She then started chugging down her drink.

"Kagome slow down," Sango said with a concern voice.

Once Kagome was done with her drink, she quickly grabbed Sango's and started chugging her's.

"Hum Kaggie," Eri whispered as she stood behind Kagome. "Please slow down."

Kagome turned to glare at her before she finished Sango's drink. Once she was finished with that, she then grabbed to the closes one and started chugging it. They kept telling Kagome to slow down however Kagome just kept on drinking. They could tell automatically that she was drunk as she stumbled to grab the next drink along with slurring her words and rocking back and forth on her chair.

Ayame couldn't take it anymore so she grabbed the drink out of Kagome's hand as she shouted, "Kagome that's enough."

"GIVE ME THAT BACK," Kagome shouted as she stumbled towards Ayame to get the drink.

"Kagome…enough," Yuki whispered as she got in front of her to block her from Ayame.

Kagome looked up at Yuki and couldn't help but started crying.

The girls gathered around her, trying to comfort her. Sango hugged her as she said, "come on Kaggie…I think it's time for us to leave."

Kagome slowly nodded as she cried more in Sango's arms. Ayame turned to Kouga and kissed him on the cheek. "We're going to go," she stated. "Please don't do anything stupid."

Kouga nodded. "Do you girls want us to take you back?"

Ayame shook her head, "naw I think we're good. We're leaving tomorrow morning so I'll see you at the apartment?"

"Yea," he replied as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Ayame smiled as she grabbed Kagome's bag and followed the girls out. By the time they got to the hotel, Sango and the girls helped Kagome get into her room. Ayame and Sango helped Kagome sit down on her bed while Eri and Yuki grabbed some water and medicine for Kagome. Ayumi went through Kagome's bag and took out a pair of booty shorts and a tank top.

"Kaggie…here take this," whispered Yuki as she gave the water to Kagome while Eri handed her some Tylenol.

Kagome slowly nodded as she leaned again Sango as she took the medicine and drank some water.

"Kaggie," whispered Ayumi, "I'm going to help you get change…alright."

Kagome nodded as the girls helped her changed into the shorts but declined on the tank top. "I'm too hot," Kagome stuttered as she tugged on her shirt.

Sango understood and help Kagome to get out her shirt only leaving her with her bra and shorts. Ayame then helped Kagome into bed and put the covers over her.

"Night Kagome," whispered Ayame as she stroked her best friend's hair.

Sango went over and grabbed the extra key card to her room to come by in the morning to check on her. She then put it in her back pocket before going over to the bed and whispered, "I'm coming by tomorrow alright Kaggie."

Kagome slowly nodded her head as she unconsciously pulled her comforter above her head.

When the girls felt that Kagome was safe and asleep, they went back to their own rooms. However when they left, Sango accidently slammed the door causing they girls to glare at her but also causing the number on the door to change, from 409 to 406.

_**-Kouga and the Guys-**_

When girls left, Kouga stared at the direction of the dick and glared.

"I'm going to fucking kill him," growled Kouga.

"Remembered you are a lawyer, Kouga," stated Miroku as he looked towards the bar.

"I don't give a flying fuck," Kouga said, "he fucking cheated on my best friend and he thinks that he can live another fucking day."

Inuyasha observed that was going on. He looked over towards the guy, who at least didn't do anything after the slap that Kagome gave only trying to calm down the girl he was with. He noticed that he was a sweet talker and kept spending on money. "He's a talker," Inuyasha stated as he took a gulp of his drink.

Miroku and Kouga stared at Inuyasha before turning towards the dick.

"Miroku do some background check on him," ordered Inuyasha calmly, "most likely he has dark skeletons in his closet…and Kouga when he does, you can use them against it him."

The two guys stared at their friend in shock but got over it quickly. They continued to drink and tried to have fun but they really couldn't. Inuyasha and the guys could tell that they were getting drunk but not as bad as Kagome.

"Yash your phone is vibrating," said Miroku as he put his drink down.

Inuyasha nodded as he grabbed his phone and stumbled out of his seat and towards the back near the bathrooms.

"Yo," he greeted as he leaned against the wall to prevent him from falling.

"_Yay! Yashie baby you're not asleep…whatcha doing?" _

"I'm out with the guys...what's up?"

"_Oh…okay good…I have some news for you."_

"What's up?" Inuyasha said feeling that something is up.

"_Aiko just told me that I've been booked for another shooting and being signed to movie this week. She says that I'm going to be gone for another 3 months."_

Inuyasha took a deep sigh. He didn't know what to say and he knew that he would be better to get off the phone before he says something he'll regret. "I gotta go."

"_But baby…"_

"I'll call you tomorrow," stated Inuyasha before he hanged up. Inuyasha turned off his phone before heading back to the guys.

"Yo Yash we ordered some shot," Kouga stated as he took a shot of a jello shot.

Inuyasha nodded as he grabbed a shot glass and took a shot and then another.

"The bitch?" asked Miroku as he drank his shot.

Inuyasha didn't answer but only took another shot.

The two guys sigh as they knew that their night was ruined after one bad news with the next. After a couple of more shots and three glasses of beer, Miroku and Kouga helped Inuyasha get in the taxi.

When they got to the hotel, Miroku and Kouga asked Inuyasha if he needed help to his room but he shook his head.

"Naw I'm not that," Inuyasha stuttered. "You should go check on your girl."

Kouga nodded but yet worried for his friend. When they got to their floor they went to their own separate ways. When Inuyasha stumbled down his hallway, he used the walls to support him and quickly found his room. When he tried to use his key, it didn't work. He tried a couple of times but only to come to terms that the door was slightly opened.

"Opps," Inuyasha whispered, "I forgot to shut it."

Inuyasha went in, not bothering with turning on the light, and started to get undressed. When he was down his boxers, he climbed into bed. He closed his eyes as he turned to grabbed onto the 'warm pillow' next to him.

Without realizing it, he heard a slight moan which triggered in him into pull on the 'warm pillow' tighter.

The 'warm pillow' moaned again and slightly moved a little which accidently made Inuyasha harden.

Inuyasha silently kissed the 'warm pillow' which for some odd reason felt like a bare skin. The 'warm pillow' moved again and Inuyasha kissed again.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please fill free to write me a review (good/bad!)!

I would like to apologize to you if this chapter was boring to you and not a lot of Inuyasha and Kagome interaction. However I needed this chapter to set the story, so please bare with me.

**Talker** = A person who sweets talk their way into something, gambler, and con artist. (Made up definition that I came up with for this story)

Til the next Wednesday!

Bye bye for now! ^.^


	5. The Very Next Morning

A/N: As you guys should know already and I will keep announcing it in every chapter, I have a problem with my grammar and if you found an error/s please tell me. This FanFiction has been inspired by 2 of my favorite Asian Dramas: _**Fated to Love You**_ and _**Oum Ruk (Chain of Love)**_. This story is **rated M/R** for: hard language, sexuality, and drug abused. I know that many of you have _**been waiting for more Inuyasha and Kagome interaction**_ and I would like to say that **this chapter and many more** will be more Inuyasha and Kagome interaction.

_***WARNING* This Chapter has Foul Language!**_

_**Summary**_: Kagome Higurashi's life is simple. She has a job in the Japan's #1 company, is loved by her family and friends, and most of all she has a boyfriend for two years now. However at work, she is known as the pleaser. She pleases and does favors for everyone at work. Things started to changed when Kagome decided to go out one weekend with her friends. However, that weekend changed her life forever.

* * *

_**The Fated Couple**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

Sango slowly woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. She realized that it was 8am and that she promised the girls that she'll get Kagome up and meet them downstairs for breakfast. Sango quickly got up from bed and started getting dressed. When she walked out of her room, she saw Kouga and Miroku banging on a door, shouting for Inuyasha.

"Morning guys," greeted Sango as she stopped right in front of Kagome's room which was right across from Kouga and Miroku.

"Morning Sango," greeted Kouga as he stopped banging on the door to give Sango a hug. When they pulled apart, the rest of the girls came out of their rooms. Ayame smiled to see her fiancé and her best friend.

"Morning everyone," Ayame smiled as she went up and gave Kouga a kiss on the cheek before giving Sango a hug.

"Getting Kaggie?" asked Eri as she stepped in front of Kagome's room.

Sango nodded, "Yea until I saw Kouga and Miroku banging on Inuyasha's door

Ayumi looked around and said, "I didn't know that you guys were on this floor too."

"Yea what a coincidence," said Yuki.

"I think it's fate," smiled Ayame as she looped her arm with Kouga's arm.

"Damn it that fucker isn't waking up," mumbled Miroku as he finally gave up banging on it.

"Well, let him rest and enjoy us for breakfast," Ayame suggested as she turn her head towards Miroku.

"You guys go down first, I'm going to check on Kagome and see if she wants breakfast," said Sango as she stepped up to Kagome's door and put in the key.

"Alright," said Ayame as she nearly pulled Kouga towards the elevator while the girls and Miroku followed right behind.

When Sango walked in, she realized that the entire room was still dark. "I swear Kaggie in your other life, you were a vampire," mumbled Sango to herself as she turned on the light and went straight towards the curtains, without looking towards Kagome or the bed. As Sango opened the curtains, allowing the sun to shine into the room, she heard a deep moan that sounded like a guy.

Sango slowly turned her head to see her best friend and their head boss in the same room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," screamed Sango as she backed into a corner in horror to witness the two people in the same bed.

Kagome, who was still asleep, nearly jumped up to the sound of the screaming while Inuyasha literally jumped out of bed ready to fight.

Sango screamed again as she quickly realized that Inuyasha purely naked and was practically in her eye sight.

Kagome looked around and saw that Inuyasha, who was naked and standing on the other side of the bed and Sango screaming and covering her eyes. She then felt a cold breeze and looked down to see that she was also naked as well. Kagome screamed as she pulled onto the covers and ran towards the bathroom.

Inuyasha as confused and starting to get a headache from all the screaming, realized that he was naked and not in his room. He then grabbed the closest thing to him, which in his case was a pillow, and covered his private area. Inuyasha quickly used this time to search for his clothes since Sango was screaming with her eyes covered and Kagome crying in the bathroom.

When Inuyasha was done dressing, he told Sango to stop screaming and that he was dressed. Sango slowly moved her hand to see if he was telling the truth. She saw that he was fully dressed and that Kagome was nowhere in sight but then she heard a faint cry from the bathroom. Sango quickly stood up and tried her hardest not to beat up Inuyasha.

"What the fuck are you doing here," growled Sango as she marched towards Inuyasha.

"How the fuck should I fucking know," Inuyasha said as he scratched his head. "Can you please not yell…I'm getting a headache."

"Not yell? Not yell!," shouted Sango, "Fucker, you were in my best friend's bed!"

Inuyasha winced as he quickly stepped back and sat down before he gets too dizzy.

Sango glared at him and realized that he was looking sick. "Stay here," growled Sango as she stepped closer to him and giving him a deadly death glare, the glare that everyone believes that it can kill.

Inuyasha couldn't help but nod his head as he watched Sango moved towards Kagome's bag and pulling out some clothes before heading towards the bathroom.

"Kaggie, sweetheart," whispered Sango tapping on the door, "let me in…I have some clothes for you."

Sango heard Kagome slowly moved towards the door and watching the bathroom door opened slightly. Sango quickly turned her head towards Inuyasha and glared at him before entering the bathroom.

Sango walked into the bathroom and felt tears coming down her face and her heart breaking. She saw her best friend bath tub, covering her body with the comforter, crying into her arms.

"Kaggie," Sango whispered as she stepped into the bath tub and gathered Kagome in her arms. "Everything is going to be okay."

Sango allowed Kagome to continue crying. They stayed there for a quite a while. Kagome moved slowly from Sango's arms as she kept her head down. "Sango," Kagome whispered.

"Hmm," whispered Sango as she looked at her.

"What am I going to do," Kagome whispered as she wiped away her tears.

Sango couldn't help but felt sorry for Kagome especially knowing that last night was her first night. "I don't know Kaggie," she whispered back. "However I'm here for you. We'll get through this."

Kagome couldn't help her tears as she continued looking down. "Is he still here?"

"Yea," she whispered back.

Kagome slightly nodded as she tried to figure out what do next. Once Kagome figured it out she slowly got up from her spot with the help of Sango. "Can you see how he's doing," Kagome whispered as she grabbed her clothes.

"He's doing fine Kaggie," growled Sango wanting to hate the guy on the other side of the door.

"Please Sango," Kagome whispered again.

Sango sigh again knowing how caring her best friend can be even though the person she's caring took her virginity. "Fine I'll go see," she mumbled as she went out of the bathroom, allowing Kagome to change.

Once Kagome finished cleaning herself up and changing into the pair of clothes that Sango gave her, Kagome slowly walked out of the bathroom and walked towards the bedroom area to see Inuyasha drinking a glass of water and Sango standing in a corner glaring at him.

Inuyasha heard her walking out of the bathroom to see her in her slim boot cut ripped jeans and black tank top. He looked up towards her face and felt guilty because he couldn't see the shining pure eyes he saw last night but instead cold and sad eyes.

"Are you okay Inuyasha," whispered Kagome as she avoided looking into his eyes.

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel that his guilt was growing. He silently nodded his head not knowing what to say.

Kagome gave a faint smile. "Inuyasha can we forget this night," she whispered as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Yea," he stated as he got up. He slowly move towards Kagome but saw how she stepped back. He took a big sigh and whispered, "I'm sorry about last night."

Kagome quickly blinked her tears away before looking at him, "Me too." With those words, Kagome stepped aside and turned her back towards him.

Inuyasha looked at her before heading towards the door. Before Inuyasha can open the door, he heard Kagome say his name. He slowly turned around to look at her and saw tears running down her face.

"Please keep this a secret," Kagome stated as she strongly stared at him.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement before exiting the room.

Once Inuyasha left the room, Kagome did everything in her power to stay strong as she grabbed her back and started packing. Sango stayed silent as she watched her best friend gathered her stuff. When Kagome was finished she turned to look at Sango. "I have to go Sango," she whispered. "Can you tell the girls that I had an emergency back home?"

Sango nodded, "I'll tell the girls. Do you want me to go with you?"

Kagome shook her head. "No…I want to go by myself…I need to think things over."

Sango couldn't help but felt hurt but she understood where she was coming from. "Alright," she whispered. "However I'm coming over once I get home."

Kagome couldn't help but smile towards her best friend. "I'll be over at the shrine today…my mother went over to my uncle's this week."

"Okay I'll come over to the shrine," Sango stated, "I miss grandpa and Souta."

Kagome nodded at her before double checking everything. When Kagome was sure that she has all her stuff, the girls left the room and headed towards the elevator. By the time they got to the main floor, Sango walked Kagome to the bus stop and waited with her.

Once the bus arrived, Kagome gave Sango a hug and left to get on the bus. Sango waved goodbye before heading towards hotel and towards the café.

Sango saw her friends laughing and enjoying their breakfast. Luckily Sango didn't see Inuyasha there but she noticed that Ayame gave her 'where's Kagome' look.

"Hey guys," Sango greeted.

"Hey about time you come down," smiled Ayame. "Where's Kagome?"

The rest of the girls looked around to see that it was only Sango that showed up.

"She had an emergency back at home so she just left," Sango said as she sat down at the empty seat between Miroku and Yuki.

"Is everything okay?" said Eri with a concerning tone.

"Yea she just need to go home as soon as possible," Sango stated, "here Ayame," as she handed Kagome's room key.

Ayame smiled faintly as she took the room key and put it in her pocket. "I hope everything is okay," she whispered while Kouga rubbed Ayame's back.

"Did you see Inuyasha by any chance?" asked Kouga as he looked at Sango.

Sango shook her head knowing that she doesn't trust her words.

"Man I told ya that the fucker was still asleep," said Miroku as he stuffed his face.

Everyone continued on eating and enjoying their morning. Even Sango tried her hardest to hide the secret of this morning.

* * *

A/N: I want to apologize to making this chapter shorter than the rest but I promise you that the next chapter will be long!

Thanks for reading! Please write me a review (good/bad)!


End file.
